


The Boy with the Demon Blood

by Avalon Marie (GoldenGardenias)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Castiel/Sam Winchester, Not entirely a slash peice, Sassy, again if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGardenias/pseuds/Avalon%20Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's so much more to Sam Winchester.</p><p>Just a little... not even a drabble, possibly a poem I scribbled down in my notebook. No spoilers if you're past Sam meeting Cas. I am a Sam/Cas shipper, so hey, if you squint- it might just be there.<br/>Not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy with the Demon Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, I wrote it after watching episode 213 and 214 on my hiatus marathon. It's one big chick flick moment, and Dean would hate it. But what can I say? I show gives me feels. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

The Boy With Demon Blood

 

  
When Cas met Sam, he'd called him "the boy with the demon blood".

It'd struck a chord, just like he'd known it would. There had been more,

so much more- that, looking back now; would have been more suitable

to say. Sam Winchester was so much more than the demonic blood

churning inside him. He was also human, in fact, he was predominantly so.

 

Sam was the boy who prayed every night; whether at the bathroom

sink, or on bended knee beside a motel bed. He was the boy with faith in

something far beyond himself. The boy who wanted to be saved, to do good,

to help others, to embark on an impossible quest to save mankind. Because

he thought they still deserved to be saved.

 

He was the boy who believed; in his brother, in angels, in God, and in humanity.

Sam Winchester had so much faith and belief in everything, but himself. He

doubted his goodness, ability, and willpower. He doubted, but he hoped.

Sam hoped and prayed. All these things Castiel knew, and yet he's chosen

the wrong words- had selected to fuel the younger Winchester's uncertainty.

 

In that moment; in the motel room with the Winchesters and Uriel- Cas

had forgotten one of the most important things about Sam... The angels may

not have held any faith in Sam Winchester, but God did.

 


End file.
